Plans and Revelations
by watchitstark
Summary: Narcissa's planning something, and Hermione wants to know what, but she ends up revealing too much to the wrong people in the process of doing so. HG/NM! xD Mild swearing.


**Plans and Revelations**

'_Sounds Fishy'_ prompt from the '_Daily Prompts From the Mods'_challenge.

"Are you sure that that's what she really said?" The redhead questioned.

"Yeah." The brunette answered nervously and chewed on her nails.

"Hmmm…. Sounds fishy." She said carefully and the two of them just burst out laughing at the way she said it, and the beard twirling actions that she was making with her left hand on her chin. Harry and Ron walked in and looked confused, even though it was a year later, laughter still wasn't usually something that you would hear when you walked into a room.

"We were just discussing something that Narcissa said." Ginny elaborated.

"We were confused as to what it meant." Hermione continued.

"Especially as we don't know who she was talking to; we were using Extendable Ears and couldn't recognise the other voice."

"Correction, I was listening in, you were just the first one that I told after." Hermione cut in.

"Well what did she say?" Harry asked urgently to stop the bickering.

"That she was trying hard to get it to happen, and that she hoped that this venture works out, because it was going to have more profit for her than anyone else, and that she was glad that he was going to help out. The other guy just agreed, but he was obviously using a voice changer, Narcissa was using the Floo in Flitwicks' office." Hermione filled in. Harry and Ron looked at each other but before Harry could stop him he straight away burst out;

"It was obviously a Death Eater and she's planning to kill all of us!" He exclaimed. He had been dead set on that Narcissa was on the other side, and that was why Draco had mysteriously disappeared the other week, because he was off talking to Death Eaters and planning with them, which was stupid because there was only about five of them left. All three of the others just rolled their eyes and glared at him so he just glared back and then stomped out of the room. No one had told him how Hermione felt about Narcissa, because she didn't believe that it would do any good, seeing as he was still adamant to win her love and he wouldn't be very pleased if she suddenly announced that she was a lesbian.

"We need to find out what she's planning." Ginny said.

"You do realise that she could be doing something as normal as planning for Hermione's birthday right?" Harry cut in.

"Why would she be planning for my birthday, we may be friends, but we're not close." Hermione said quizzically.

"You guys are close!" Ginny exclaimed. "You two are always together, and you talk about her all the time and by the sound of it she's really opened up to you."

"No… We're just good friends, but we're not _that_ close." Ginny laughed.

"You are! I've never seen you as happy with anyone but her!"

"Yes but that's because I _love_ her Ginny! Don't you see? Of course it looks like we're close, it's because I'm so in love with her that I can barely talk like I can actually read!"

"What do you mean that you're in love with _her_?" Ron stormed in.

"Oh shit." Hermione cursed and sat down on Harry's bed. "I am in love with Narcissa Black. There, I said it, I told you. So go act all idiotic about it somewhere else."

"I'm going to _kill_ her!" He cursed and ran out the room, wand already drawn and with the other three hot on his heels. He went straight down to the Great Hall; it was dinnertime so that was where she would be. By the time that they got there Ron was already shouting things at her. Narcissa looked affronted and cast Incarcerous on him, making sure that there was a rope around his mouth and Hermione looked at her, and their eyes met, and she knew that Ron had told her and Hermione fled the room, tears in her eyes. Ginny ran after her and held her as she sobbed. They had come to a stop in Minerva's Transfiguration classroom. Once Hermione had her breath back and her sobs under control Ginny couldn't help but ask;

"Why would you pick here of all places to stop?"

"Because Minerva's been like a mother to me since we started at Hogwarts, and she's always helped me sort out my problems."

"You just attract the weirdest friendships don't you?" Ginny asked rhetorically and laughed, a big grin on her face.

"I wonder what Narcissa's doing now?"

"Looking for you." A soft voice spoke from the doorway. Ginny quickly let Hermione go and ran out the room, locking the door behind her so that Hermione would have to face whatever Narcissa had to say.

"Is it true, what Ronald said?" Narcissa questioned, cutting straight to the chase, in a very un-Slytherin-like way.

"Of course. Not even Ronald spouts such a thing if it's rubbish and he hasn't heard it from my very mouth." Narcissa couldn't contain a grin and she went over to where Hermione was sat and hugged her, kissing her on the forehead.

"Well then I couldn't be happier." She announced, and Hermione just stared at her, gobsmacked.

"You mean, that you…." She stuttered, but was cut off when she felt Narcissa's lips on hers. When they broke the kiss her mind wondered back onto the subject at hand.

"What _were_ you planning?"

_**A/N: I like the ending, even though it'll probably infuriate all of you poor, poor readers. Ask in a review if you really want to know, because I do have an idea, and was going to include it be then I changed my mind. It's really different to how I thought that it was going to turn out, but then I suppose I need to learn to plan more, or at least better. LOL. Come on guys, review, review, review. Be a reviewer, or be square! xD**_


End file.
